


you got the love i need

by breane (orphan_account)



Series: darling, walk a while with me [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/breane
Summary: It started with a flyer.Or, maybe it started with the first time Arin heard his favorite band, 6969. Regardless, he was here because of a flyer.-It's the mid-70's, and Arin drags his best friend to a concert. But it turns out to be way more than that.





	you got the love i need

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by dan's recent short-lived goatee and our mutual love of classic rock. i kept imagining him as a super sexy 70's robert plant-type star, and then Things Happened.
> 
> title is from 'over the hills and far away' by led zeppelin. listen while reading and bless your ears.

\-----

  


  


It started with a flyer.

 

Or, maybe it started with the first time Arin heard his favorite band, 6969. Regardless, he was here because of a flyer.

 

Arin and Barry are standing in a crowded, smoky venue. The opening act finished their set about twenty minutes ago, but it feels much longer than that when Arin is anticipating something so exciting. A familiar, musky scent hangs in the room – pot smoke, mixed with stage fog – as he reflects on forcing Barry to come here with him just a few weeks ago.

 

_Arin was holding a flyer in his hand, one that had been previously taped up on the brick wall outside of the record store that he always passes on the walks to and from work. It was crumpled from the way he excitedly shoved it in his pocket before running home._

_“If you don’t go, I’ll be all alone!” Arin said, exaggerating the statement by making puppy dog eyes at his best friend. “Please? I’ll buy your ticket.”_

_“Alright, fine,” Barry replied, “But I won’t have any fun.”_

 

And the last part was true, at least partially. Barry stood with his arms crossed for the entire first set, but Arin saw him swaying back and forth to the last song they played. He wasn’t doing great at playing up the act of being dragged there. It made Arin smile. Stubborn ass.

 

Finally, the roadies were finished setting up the equipment on stage. The sound of chatter was interrupted by a chorus of yelling and clapping –  _“Woooooo!” “YEAHHH”_ and naturally _“I LOVE YOU!”_  – as the members of 6969 walked out. The crowd was going insane before they even began playing. Arin was clapping along with them. It seemed like he’d been waiting ages for this concert, this moment.

 

Their lead singer, Danny Sexbang, walked up to the mic. “Wow, this is amazing,” the vocalist said, smiling so brightly, “How is everyone tonight?”

 

The audience replied with shouts and screams.  _He’s so much taller in person_ , Arin thought, beginning to really admire how he looked in real life. He’d only seen photos from the posters in his room and the vinyl jackets of their records. Arin already found him attractive, but, fuck, this was a little different. The man was more gorgeous than he’d ever thought.

 

The lights then dimmed and were replaced by spotlights. The band had their instruments ready. Danny looked back at them to make sure they were good to go. It was all thumbs up. He turned back to the mic and said, arm raised, “We’re 6969 and this song is called “Strawberries and Cream!'”

 

The drummer counted off, and the show began.

 

Danny’s stage presence was mesmerizing. His movements were fluid, almost seductive like he was oozing pure sex as he closed his eyes, all lost in the sounds. Though skinny, he definitely had hips on him, and knew how to use them. Arin could see that from the way his shirt would raise just above them as he danced, showing a strip of skin. And, fuck, that voice. Arin had been to shows where the band sounded worse live than on the record, but Dan sounded better live. Hitting every note, putting emotion into it like he really meant what he said.

 

Arin was completely in awe of him – the way he was so intimate with the crowd, bowing down on the edge of the stage at times to hold fan’s hands as he sang. Barry couldn’t deny how fun this entire experience was, leaning into Arin’s ear at one point and saying, “I guess this isn’t so bad.” It made Arin smirk, and just as his expression had changed, Danny had sauntered toward his side of the stage, bending down on his knees and interacting with fans again… and, Danny looked right at Arin.

 

It made his heart jump, and he couldn’t tear himself away from the vocalist’s stare. Danny smiled while his voice carried through the venue, and the both of them were practically singing to each other; Arin had been mouthing the lyrics without realizing it. After a moment, one longer than it probably should have been, Danny winked at him before getting back up to properly perform.

 

Danny  _winked_  at him? What?

 

Arin blinked a few times and shook his head. He couldn’t quit believe it. It felt surreal, but his brain, his heart  _knows_  it happened. Of course this was probably something Dan did a lot, but he couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit special. Just a tiny bit.

 

The next song ended with longer riffs and drum beats, echoing through the building. As the cymbals were pounded, the spotlights flickered. The instruments faded to a stop, and the audience were cheering like mad.

 

Danny put the mic on the stand, leaned on it and waved. He yelled, “Goodnight, everybody! Be safe!” and blew kisses, beginning to walk off.

 

_Wait, it’s over? I don’t want it to be over._

 

Arin watched the band exit the stage, Dan pushing the hair out of his face as he walked out. A light bulb suddenly lit up in his head.

 

“C’mon,” Arin said, grabbing Barry’s hand and tugging his friend through the crowd.

 

“Whoa- what are we doing? Arin?!”

 

The determined one ignored the question, “Just, c’mon!”

 

Arin was in front leading the way, and Barry was behind him, stumbling through the narrow trail between concertgoers that the other made in his path. Managing to beat the hoard of fan girls to the entrance of the back of the venue, Arin was still holding Barry’s hand when they got to the destination. A large security guard notices them, and puts a hand on Arin’s chest.

 

Stern, the guard stated, “Aye, you can’t get through here without a pass, and I  _know_  you ain’t got a pass.”

 

The fan began stammering, trying to come up with a response to that.  _What was I thinking?_  he thought, _I should just turn around and go-_

 

Suddenly, a familiar voice says, “No, it’s cool, I know him.” Arin looks over and sees Danny, staring him up and down. The vocalist looks between Arin, Barry, and the security guard – he smiles and says, “Come on,” grabbing Arin by the wrist, with Barry trailing behind again.

 

Barry catches up to Arin, and makes him slow down while Dan leads them through a hallway.

 

“What the hell are we doing?” he whispered, voice clearly confused.

 

“I’m not sure, I just- ”

 

Arin is interrupted by Dan briefly turning his head around and asking, “Wanna come party with us?” His arms are outstretched, fingertips dragging along the walls as he practically struts. Being in the back, it gives Arin a good look at his ass.

 

“Yeah, for sure,” he spits out. Barry gives him a look that can’t quite be deciphered. Somewhere on the precipice of confusion and realization. And then…

 

“I know what this is about,” Barry whispers, “You wanna fuck him.”

 

“Barry, stop! I- I don’t know, I wanted to meet them, that’s all. Get an autograph.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Finally, they reach a dim-lit room, people have already filed in in to spend the better part of their night here. Arin assumes they’re all roadies or friends of the band. Nearly everyone has a plastic cup in hand, and the stench of pot lingers in the air.

 

Arin is standing still near the door, and he opens his mouth to say something to Barry, only to find his friend isn’t there.  _Must’ve gone to get a drink_. Then he feels an arm snake around his shoulders and it makes him jump, but the scare of it fades when he sees Dan smiling down at him.

 

“Damn, baby. You’re jumpy.”

 

The touch of Dan’s arm around him makes a hot, nervous heat wash over Arin’s entire body. It feels a bit surreal, looking up into the singer’s eyes. Dan’s a little taller than him, and it’s a good angle, his sharp features more pronounced up close and from this view.

 

“Sorry, you just… startled me.”

 

“Nothin’ to be afraid of,” he states, nonchalantly. “Did you enjoy the show tonight?”

 

“Yeah, I had a lot of fun.” Arin replies. “Haven’t seen you guys live before, so it was exciting.”

 

“Hope we lived up to the expectation. So hey,” Dan says, “What’s your name, babygirl?”

 

“I-I’m, it’s uh, it’s Arin.”

 

“Arin.” Dan smirks. “Sweet name for a sweet face.”

 

 

\------

 

 

Between Dan and Arin, the past hour had been spent getting to know each other – it’s been playful, and Dan flirts like hell, unashamed like he knows Arin wants him. After a lull in the conversation, their eyes lock in a quiet, intense stare and the aura changes.

 

Dan takes a step closer and leans into Arin’s space further than he’d already been. He tilts his head to the side and asks, “Tell me… why are you here?”

 

Well, that sentence made Arin’s newfound calm, cool demeanor take about twenty steps back.

 

He’d been picking at the fabric of his shirt in a nervous tick, yet speaking clearly and even laughing, having fun with Dan without thinking too much about what he was gonna do or say. For God’s sake, he stopped sweating. But now? He stutters a bit, though he manages to get out,

 

“I just, like, w-wanted to meet you, I guess.”

 

Dan’s eyebrow raises, and the corner of his mouth curls up into an amused smirk.

 

“Really?” the singer replies, licking his bottom lip. He brings a hand up to Arin’s face, his knuckles brushing across the younger’s cheekbone to push a lock of hair behind his ears, ever so slowly. “You sure that’s it?”

 

Arin’s breath hitches and he’s completely still, frozen in the middle of room. The gesture had turned his face a shade of pink.

 

Dan’s hand stopped on his jaw and hasn’t moved. The chatter around them is white noise, and Arin swallows hard, slowly shakes his head.

 

“No.”

 

The singer’s hand travels from Arin’s jaw, down his arm and to his wrist until their fingers intertwine. They’re still looking at one another, and Dan doesn’t break the stare when he nods towards the door, motioning to leave. Arin looks around the room for a second, meaning to tell Barry he’ll be gone for a while, but he spots his friend talking to a pale, blonde fellow, and they look like they’re having a nice time.

 

 _Fuck it._  He’ll explain later.

 

Dan drags him down the hallway, practically running. They make it to the band’s dressing room, and Dan impatiently fumbles with the doorknob before it finally opens. Once they’re in, Arin is pushed up against the closed door in an instant. Dan’s fingers are twisted around the belt loops of his pants and their hips are nearly flush against each other this way.

 

“Is this okay?” Dan asks.

 

Arin’s lips are parted, panting already. “It’s more than okay,” he breathes.

 

It gives Dan permission to lean in, to  _kiss_  and to  _touch_ , and Dan surges forward and captures Arin’s lips with his own. It’s slow at first, but the pace quickens once Arin decides to take control and deepen the kiss, teasing his lover’s lips with little brushes of his tongue. It makes Dan groan low and deep in his throat, and his fingertips find their way beneath the seam of Arin’s shirt.

 

Dan pulls back, only for a moment to dive into the crook of Arin’s neck and place wet kisses along the dip where neck and shoulder meet. He sucks lightly, not enough to bruise, and his scruff tickles Arin’s skin in the best way.

 

“Fuck, Dan.. ” Arin moans, tangling his hands in Dan’s mane, and he feels him smile against his collarbone.

 

Dan grabs Arin’s ass and squeezes. “Wrap your legs around me, baby,” he says, and Arin complies. Dan hoists him up and walks them across the room without breaking their kiss, onto a sofa. He positions them so that Arin is on his lap, and they keep kissing, pushing into one other as close as they can get.

 

Dan’s fingertips are under Arin’s shirt again, and they travel higher this time just before Dan drags his nails down, and Arin  _moans_ ,so sure that the sweet, stinging pain has left red trails down his soft skin. Dan catches the tail-end of the moan from his mouth with a deep kiss, and Arin starts to grind down onto him. Dan grips his hips harder as they rut together, feeling how hard Arin is, how desperate and needy – clinging onto Dan like a life raft, like a savior.

 

“Dan- Danny, oh f-fuck.”

 

Without warning, Dan flips them over so that Arin is underneath him. He presses him down into the couch, and cups his hard-on over his jeans.

 

“Oh, sweetheart. Hard for me, are you?” he says playfully. It makes Arin shiver and buck his hips up. Dan chuckles and leans down to whisper “Want me to take care of you?”

 

Arin feels his lips ghosting against his ear, and he nods.

 

Not good enough.

 

“Say it. I wanna hear you say it.”

 

Fuck. Arin’s pretty sure he’s gonna sound pathetic, but he doesn’t care.

 

“Touch me, Danny, please touch me- suck me, anything, I need it.. need you..  ”

 

The vocalist practically purrs, “Mm. As you wish, babygirl.”

 

He kisses down Arin’s neck, biting in certain places that might leave an obvious hickey. The marks quickly turn red, and Dan briefly admires them while getting Arin’s shirt up just over his chest to expose his nipples. Dan takes one in his mouth and starts pinching the other between his thumb and index. Arin arches his back and cries out, nearly pushing Dan off, but Dan keeps his balance and stays still, nibbling and sucking on the sensitive bud.

 

He pulls off and hums, running his hands up Arin’s torso and drinking him in. His lover is soft, so gorgeous in the warm light of the room. Dan is overcome for some reason that he can’t pinpoint, but he just knows that he feels really lucky to be here with Arin. He presses a loving kiss to Arin’s lips, then travels down his body and takes his jeans off. He pulls them down around the ankles and feels Arin kick them off completely.

 

Dan presses his face into Arin’s hip and kisses it quick before nuzzling Arin’s dick through his boxers with his nose, mouthing across it before he hooks his fingers underneath the material and removes them, revealing literally the most beautiful cock Dan’s seen thus far.

  


“Goddamn, you were holding out on me, huh baby? Shit, I can’t wait to have you in my mouth.”

 

Arin is squirming underneath him. “So stop torturing me and do it.” he quips.

 

Dan raises an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden sass. “Like I said… as you wish.” Arin is instantly enveloped in the amazing, hot heat of Dan’s mouth around him, taking him down far on the first run.

 

He’s good at this – Arin knew he was a talented man, but damn, his head game was incredible. Obviously he’s done this a few times before. So has Arin, but he bets he hasn’t done it more than Dan has.

   


Eventually, Dan takes his mouth off Arin completely and starts to jack him, moving up his body to suck on one of his nipples. The slick of Dan’s spit provides a natural lube, giving his strokes a slide that feels amazing, and Arin thinks he might explode from this. The tickle of Dan’s hair on his chest while he sucks at his skin, the flutter of Dan’s eyelashes when his brown eyes flicker up to his, a sensual look in them like he’s enjoying making Arin feel this good. The touch of Dan’s calloused hands on his cock, so much bigger than his own or any other guy he’d been with. He could come from just this, but, no, not yet…

 

Arin needs to touch him, needs to make him feel this way, wants it so bad.

 

“Danny.”

 

Dan leaves Arin’s nipple with a quiet, barely audible noise. “What is it, gorgeous?”

 

“I wanna touch you.”

 

Dan’s hand slows on his cock, and Arin pushes it away.

 

“Can I make you feel good?” he says. Arin reaches for his face, and Dan scrambles up to meet him. Dan kisses Arin’s cheek, slow, and Arin asks, “Please, Danny?”

 

They lock eyes for a moment - passionate, fiery, and Dan brushes his thumb across Arin’s bottom lip. The latter's tongue darts out to lick the digit and suck it between his lips. “Fuck, Arin… the way you say my name. Go on. Do it.”

 

They change positions – Dan sitting on the couch now and with Arin kneeling on the floor, he unbuttons Dan’s jeans and pulls them down, and wow, Arin wasn’t expecting him to be without underwear, but it doesn’t matter. It’s easier access, and god, if Dan wasn’t packing. He grips it at the base and hears Dan’s breath hitch. Sticking out his tongue to swirl around the head, he looks up at Dan with the most seductive eyes he can muster up and licks up the pre-come at the tip. The vocalist sighs shakily, and knots his hands in Arin’s hair, not to push him but just as a guide.

 

Arin takes him down slow and shallow, careful to take his pace for what he’s about to do. Feeling confident enough, he suddenly takes Dan’s cock as far as he can, until the tip of it prods at his throat. Dan almost  _yells._ He definitely wasn’t expecting it. His long fingers tangle themselves harder into the smooth, shiny hair and tug.

 

“Shit, baby,” he shudders. Arin pulls off for a split second, takes his cock all the way to his throat once more, then sucks him shallowly again.

 

“You like this? Having my cock in your mouth?”

 

Arin moans around him, and Dan’s dick pokes the side of Arin’s cheek, making it jut out. “Fuck, you’re so good, so good at this, babygirl.” The nickname runs through Arin’s body, makes him shiver down to his bones and he nearly whines on Dan’s cock.

 

“You like it when I call you that, hm?  _Goooood girl_.”

 

The words, the praise makes Arin grab Dan’s hips harder and suck him down further, using more pressure with his tongue and getting sloppy with it. He wets one of his digits, and touches Dan’s hole, just teasing the rim of it. Dan’s long legs start to tremble, and he growls.

 

“God, Ar, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, pull off if you want to," he pants, "Fuckfuckfuck, here it comes, oh _shit_ -” and Dan comes down Arin’s throat, and it’s the single hottest goddamn thing anyone’s ever done for him. The guys he’s been with always pull away. Arin sits back on the floor, breathless, and hard as hell. Dan gets up from the couch and nearly tackles him, presses him down onto the carpet and kisses him deep. He tastes like come, but Dan doesn’t give a shit, just wants to reward Arin for how well he did.

 

Dan rucks Arin’s shirt up again, pulling it off completely this time, and kisses down his body. He gets Arin’s cock in his mouth again to get it slick with spit, and comes back up to kiss him while he jacks him fast, and showers him with praise; “So pretty. All mine, beautiful, you’re all mine,” and he means every word of it. “Do you wanna come, Arin?”

 

“Yes, Danny, please- ”

 

“Beg for it, beg for me,” Dan says, not slowing the movement of his hand.

 

“Danny, please let me come, please. All for you, Danny, I’m yours- please let me come? Please Danny?” Arin begs, no,  _whines_.

 

Dan twists one of his nipples with his free hand and says, “Come, babygirl. Come all over yourself, put on a show for me, sweetheart.” He clamps his teeth down on Arin’s neck  _hard,_ and it sends the other over the edge. Arin cries out, comes hard all over his stomach and Dan’s hand.

 

It takes them both a minute to remember where they are, intertwined on the floor and breathing heavy. Dan wipes his hand on his jeans and goes to grab some tissues to clean up. He comes back to Arin still lying down, arm slung over his eyes. Dan gently nudges his arm out of the way and greets Arin’s face with a smile. Arin smiles back at him, blissed and hazy, and Dan wipes off his stomach. After cleaning him up, he leans down to kiss him sweet and slow. When their lips part, Dan kisses his foreheard.

 

“So… ” Arin starts when he pulls his shirt on and looks around for his underwear.

 

“So… ” Dan replies.

 

“Do you have to leave?”

 

“Well, I might have to go to the bus now, come to think of it. I at least have to go find my bandmates.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The air feels too thick, but both of them have something to say. Dan goes first, zipping his jeans back up and stepping close to Arin, who is now fully clothed.

 

“Arin… I.. feel free to, like, say no, but.. I want to see you again.” he says.

 

Arin’s face softens, “Why would I say no? I’d like that, too.”

 

Dan looks around for something to write with. There’s a pen and notepad on the coffee table.

 

“You live in Glendale, right? I’m from LA.”

 

“Really?” Arin says, “We’re close then.”

 

“Yeah. Give me your address? And your phone? I’ll find you when I come back… something about you, babygirl, I don’t want to let it go.”

 

Arin could just melt on the spot, right here. It wasn’t just feeling like a regular fan anymore. Dan feels like a person in his everyday life, like someone he could’ve met at a party, or someone Barry knows who came by the apartment. It’s feelings, and it’s not false expectation. It’s something Arin wants to know again – being with Dan like this.

 

“I don’t want to let this go either. Hand me that,” he motions to the pen, and Dan passes it to him. He scribbles his address and phone number, reading over it a few times to make sure it’s exactly right.

 

“I’ll be back in town after tour. Will you wait for me?” Dan asks, hope in his eyes and in his heart.

 

“I’ll wait for you, Dan.”


End file.
